


Darkness Between the Fireflies

by Aliana



Series: Back to Middle-earth Month 2012 [16]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mason Jennings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliana/pseuds/Aliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the complications that might arise from being involved with a (much) older woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Between the Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> **March 17**
> 
>  
> 
> **B2MeM Challenge:** Jealousy (Relationship); Hopscotch (Magic and Real)  
>  **Format:** Drabble  
>  **Genre:** Romance  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** I come dangerously close to mixing metaphors.  
>  **Characters:** Aragorn, Arwen  
>  **Pairings:** Aragorn/Arwen

She’s the Evenstar; he’d be King. Lore would have it they’re each other’s _only_.

But life’s not legend. He never doubts that she cleaves to him as he does to her. Still, he’s wondered about the centuries she walked the earth before his grandsires. Foolish to think there’d have been none pleasing to eye or heart. For him, smitten at twenty, there’d been little chance.

Older now, he can bless past loves, blank as skipped chalk squares in a children’s game. Merely a part of life, upstream river-waters. Part of the current that’s brought her to these shores with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and much of the inspiration) for this drabble comes from Mason Jennings' beautiful [song](http://grooveshark.com/s/Darkness+Between+The+Fireflies/3jdr6I?src=5) of the same name, which is also about resisting jealousy over past loves. A few lyrics:  
> I was driving faster through the Appalachians, I could see  
> The world go out below me in the sun  
> You should know by now that someone’s always been there, long before you  
> You’re never gonna be the only one
> 
> [Refrain]  
> Honey, I’m sure  
> That you’ve been in love before  
> That many other men have held high places in your eyes  
> Jealousy has got no use to me  
> The past is beautiful like the darkness between the fireflies


End file.
